Our Life
by olive.eyes
Summary: Our Life was perfect... OneShot


I never quite understood just how I fell in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. It seemed like one minute I hated him, the next I was head over heels in love with him. His jerky, self-centred, arrogant self didn't seem that bad anymore. I suppose that was kind of my fault. I mean, if I hadn't been so damn stubborn and let his arguments hit me every day, I wouldn't find that seemingly outrageous.

Another thing that happened, was our relationship from then on. It seemed quite fast. One minute we were arguing, the next he was asking me on a date. Well, that is sorta what happened. I remember it perfectly... the beautiful sunny day... the feeling that nothing could go wrong... and then Chad walked into the studio cafeteria. We'd argued, he'd said some meaner things, I'd stormed out and there had been some tears. I'd been sat in my dressing room, and he'd burst in, saw the tears on my face and begged me to forgive him. He'd wiped away my tears and apologised. I was so shocked I took his apologies. Then he'd told me that the reason he'd lashed out had been the stress of what he was planning to do... turns out his mission for that day had been to ask me out. I'd said yes immediately, and we'd run into our whirlwind relationship.

Our relationship had gone so quick... another thing that felt like a minute. One minute he'd asked me to be my girlfriend, the next he'd asked me to be his wife. I'd been crying then. We'd been dating for 3 and a half years, and he was getting ready to go and film a movie... his lifelong dream... it was the film adaptation to the book 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate. He wanted to quit the moment he found he'd be 3,000 miles away from me for 3 ½ months, but I'd insisted. I was busy with my album. And one night, on our last date before he went away, we'd just had an amazing dinner, and we were curling up on our sofa in our home, when he'd pulled out the ring and asked me. I cried, and said yes, throwing my arms around him and holding him all night.

I remember the next set of minutes... One minute we were 3,000 miles away, the next we were getting married. Our wedding was perfect. We got married in our massive back garden. We'd chosen the house especially with the view and acres of land. We wanted children... and we wanted them to be able to do anything from getting a horse to jogging. I'd worn a strapless white dress. I felt the most beautiful I'd ever felt in my entire life. That day and night were perfect. I would not change a thing.

Now's the most important set of minutes. From our wedding to our first child. It all felt like a matter of minutes. Our first child was a boy. Oliver Dylan Cooper. He had blonde hair and shiny blonde hair... he looked exactly like Chad. Our next was a girl. Lily Mae Cooper. She was gorgeous. Brown hair and sparkly blue eyes. And then was our third. Selena Allison Cooper. She looked exactly like me. She had eyes the exact shade, and she was beautiful. I remember looking at our children and knowing that this was the life I'd hoped for. And the man I'd hoped to live it with.

I remember watching my kids grow up.. seemed like minutes from when I was holding them in my hands to when I was attending their weddings. Oliver married a beautiful young woman called Alyssa, Lily married Ta man named Joseph, and Selena married Tawni's son, Connor. I cried at all of their weddings.

The last few minutes I remember are from watching my grandchildren grow up. I saw some become accountants, a few venture into acting, and one become a singer easily. I remember lying in bed one night, now being old and frail, and Chad holding me in his arms. I remember drifting off to sleep, and appearing in a blinding white room. I saw Chad, and walked over to him. He took my hand, and his blue eyes, that still melted me, looked at me. They were sad, and he said quietly, 'It's time to move on, isn't it?' I looked around, and nodded. I thought back to my life, how quickly the years had gone, how I'd spent all my time with the love of my life. I was grateful for that. I thought of all the memories I'd had with my beautiful children and grandchildren. All the times I'd taught them, or laughed with them. I knew that it was a good time for us to leave. We'd done it. We'd raised a family. _**We'd **_done it. _**Me and Chad. **_We'd done it together. We'd seen our grandchildren, we'd seen how they grew up to be all we'd dreamed. So even though my heart burned with all the memories, and all the things I didn't regret, even though I could see my families faces in my mind, I took Chad's hand. **Cause I knew, **that even though we'd leave our lives as Sonny and Chad Cooper, we'd start again. But we'd always be together. No matter what, we were going to be together forever. So if my grandchildren ever read this, and I can see them from where I am, I hope they know that we will meet again. And despite the fact that everyone said it wouldn't last, we're enemies and that's all we'd ever be,

_**Me and Chad did it together. We'd lived and raised kids, and lead a life together. That's all I ever wanted.**_


End file.
